Bloody Mary
by Amber Unknown
Summary: Radditz,Layla,Chi-Chi,Goku,Vegeta,and Bulma all play Bloody Mary as Chibi's.See what happens to them and what Twists and turns Appear.Romance for a little: Serenity,Ox-king,Bardock,Selene,Luna,and Vegeta flirty momments.


**A/N: Don't just don't ask..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Mary<strong>

Selene had watched her Child sit down.

His Brother Radditz was smiling for an odd reason.

She could have asked him why but then again..

Why?

She sighed and sat down.

"So I hear you are going over to Vegeta's."She began.

Goku nodded.

"Yeah!For a sleepover Chi-Chi's gonna be there and Bluma!"

Selene smiled.

Bardock was off Training with his team.

He'd be back to give her his Company soon.

Goku finished up.

"Mommy!"He said.

Selene looked up.

"Yes,Son?"She asked.

"I'm off!"He said.

He had a bag over his shoulder.

He was waving to her from the front door,Smiling,Waving,nothing the less.

She sighed,

She walked over and opened the door.

"Maybe I'll come too."She said.

"Radditz!"She called over her Shoulder.

The boy with the long hair came out.

"What Mother?"He asked.

"Come with us."She said.

Her look dared him to say no.

Making him scared slightly.

"Yes,Mother."He said.

The three walked out.

Goku was ahead of them.

"Mother why must he be so..Dumb?"

Selene rolled her eyes.

"I was the same as a child you know."She said.

He covered his mouth.

"...Um.."He said.

She started to laugh.

The three flew into the sky.

And soon they made it to the Palace.

Selene sighed as she stood in front of the gate.

"Goku you better be good."She said.

"Radditz do you want to stay?"She asked.

He smirked.

"Sure."He said.

"Okay then bye bye boys!"Selene waved.

She flew away but stopped.

_'Maybe I'll say 'Hi' to Luna.'_She thought.

The 25 year-old-woman turned around.

She flew down and followed her Kids.

Radditz being Six was Taller.

Goku was only 5 but bouncier.

The three made their ways in.

"Selene!"Luna called.

Selene turned.

"Hey."Selene said smirking.

"It's good to see you."Luna said,smiling.

"You too Lun."Selene added after her.

"Well I have to go."Selene said after a couple minutes.

"Bardock will be home soon."She said.

Luna nodded smiling at their soft love.

Selene waved and flew off.

Leaving Luna behind.

She turned and looked at the Children.

Layla inched away from Radditz.

Chi-Chi bounced next to Goku.

Bulma slightly shaked near Vegeta.

She sighed.

"Lets go eat."She said.

The children followed.

They all sat down.

Radditz and Goku ate too.

Even if they had already eaten.

King Vegeta joined them after some time.

Goku asked-Being so sweet-if his Father came home.

King Vegeta nodded.

"Good."Goku said.

"I don't like Mom being alone."He added.

Radditz-even if he never showed his love-nodded.

Layla seeing this got comfortable.

After they finished they went outside.

The sun was setting in Planet Vegeta.

Making it's way like an Egg yolk sliding down the wall.

Showing that time for Scares and Dares are up for them.

Nappa came out.

"Hey Vegeta!Your mom said to get inside."He called.

8 year old Vegeta growled.

"Fine!"He shouted and stomped in.

**~That Night~**

The Children had sat in a circle.

Layla held the Flashlight.

The lights were off and they were all in the dark.

She began her tale:

_"Long ago a woman named Mary Worth was a Witch._

_Who no one dared go near._

_Not to her House witch was deep in the woods._

_They feared her Magic so they all stayed away._

_Soon one day the little girls began to go missing!__"_

"Oh my Gosh Lay!Stop lying."Bulma yelled.

"Shut up!"Layla snapped.

"Never!"

"Why yo-"

"GET THE THE STORY!"All of the others yelled.

"K!"Layla said.

"Okay so where was I.."She mumbled.

"So.."

_"The Towns People went over to her House._

_Wich was in the heart of the woods._

_They knocked on her door._

_She answered._

_Oddly she looked Attractive more Youthful._

_They knew something was up._

_They asked her about the girls._

_She Denied and said she didn't know._

_They left._

_Then-"_

"Why can't they find the Girls?"Yelled Goku.

"Dude!"Layla said loudly.

"Oh my bad,My bad."He said.

"Know like I was S-"

"So they don't find them?"Goku asked.

"N-Just shut up Goku!"She said.

"But I need to know!"He said.

"Then shut up and Listen!"She hollered.

"Okay but one more thing."

"WHAT?"

"I like your Story"He said.

She sighed.

_"The Daughter of the Wills Family woke up._

_As she did she heard something calling._

_So she walked out._

_Her mother was in the Ketchen when she came out._

_Treating her Toothache._

_She called out to her Daughter._

_She started to get scared._

_She went and woke up her Husband._

_They both called after their Daughter._

_They caught her a Couple times._

_But she always go away._

_The Nieghbors heard._

_So they went with them._

_Mary stood at the edge of the woods._

_A wand in her hand._

_Tip glowing._

_As she saw them come she ran._

_shot her with a Silver bullet._

_Aiming at her hip._

_She fell and then._

_They saw the Graves of the little Girls._

_So-"_

"NOOO!"Goku yelled.

"Oh my Gosh."Layla said.

"Why Layla?"He asked.

"Because she's a dang witch."

"Oh carry on."Goku said.

Layla rolled her eyes.

_"They burned her._

_As she burned she yelled a curse._

_Whoever was foolish enough to say her name_

_Three times in the mirror they'd meet her in._

_They did it and death was struck._

_So it is said:_

_Whoever says her name_

_Before a darkened mirror_

_Three times they'll meet their fate."_

"I say we do it!"Vegeta yelled.

"Alright!"They all said smiling.

They all went to his Bathroom.

Layla turned off the Lights.

Chi-Chi shut the door.

Layla clung to Radditz.

Who smirked.

Bulma hid behind Vegeta.

Who smirked.

Chi-Chi held Goku's hand.

Who blushed.

"Bloody Mary."They all said.

"Bloody Mary."They said again.

"Bloody Mary."They added.

Nappa heard and locked thier door.

He smirked and ran to the other side of the mirror.

They kids waited.

"This is stupid!"Vegeta yelled.

He tried to open the door.

"Okay so not so stupid."He backed away.

Nappa wore a wig.

He added powder and Ketchup to his skin.

_'If only Selene were here she'd be a better Mary.'_

He opened the sliding doors of the mirror.

The Children screamed.

The door opened from so much pressure.

The kids ran out.

Nappa decided to prank again.

He laughed.

His little sister came out.

"Can I be Mary?"She asked.

She was small age 5 and still had a baby mind.

"Sure."He said gave her a long dress and viel.

He marked and powdered her with Red and white.

They both made noises and scared the Kids.

Katie came out.

Fake chains on her small wrists and arms.

Nappa rattled real ones behind a counter.

"Oh my gosh look!"Layla said pointing at Katie.

"I am Mary!State your Last Farewells!"She boomed.

"Radditz if I don't make it out,Don't eat me!"Layla yelled.

"Chi,If you die can I eat you?"Goku asked,Sarcasticly.

"No!You cannibal!"Chi-Chi said smacking him.

"Why the heck would I eat you?"Radditz asked.

"Vegeta I'm just gonna say You're a Jerk!"She said near Insanely.

"Aye!I am!"Vegeta laughed dumbly.

Katie smirked under her Viel.

Vegeta sighed,"I am sick of her!Off with her..."He thought.

Layla coughed."Soul."

Radditz smirked.

Goku-who was near asleep drowling-woke up.

"Huh,Uh,Soul!"He blurted.

Layla grinned.

Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled.

Katie growled and ran away.

The dress lay limp and the Viel on top.

"I no want no more Napie!"She screamed.

Nappa ran off after her.

An angry Prince started to growl.

"Why that l-"

Bulma kicked him.

"Shu-"

Luna walked down and stared.

"Aye aye aye!"She groaned.

They smiled and waved.

She moved over to them.

She looked over at the Window.

The sun came streaming in, giving a greeting.

Luna's eyes squinted a bit.

"Lets call your Parents."Luna said.

They nodded.

Soon after a while the Parents made their way.

Serenity and the Ox-king king walked over to the palace.

Serenity walked,Eyes closed with an Angry pout.

"Come on Honey!"The Ox-King whined.

"No!I knew this was a bad Idea,I just hope the Girls had fun."She said.

He sighed as they walked.

Dr. Briefs and came to the Palace.

They laughed wondering what happened.

"I bet Bulma had fun,Hopefully she didn't do anything dumb."He said.

"Darling, She's young and free to break things." said Laughing.

Selene and Bardock flew over.

Bardock had a smirk.

Selene was laughing.

He loved her laugh but he really never smiled about it.

"Selene all this time I thought you were a Serious Parent."He said.

"Well Bar-Chan,I'm not."She said.

"It's amazing that we're mates."He joked.

"What's that Supposed to mean?"She asked.

"Well it's that I'm serious and your Playful."

"So you don't love,me?"

"No!Wait!Gah!"

Selene laughed as the Palace came in view.

Serenity, Bunny, Luna and Selene all laughed.

The Ox-king,Dr. Briefs,Vegeta and Bardock smirked.

"Radditz,Goku."

"Vegeta."

"Bulma."

"Layla,Chi-Chi."

Nappa burst through the doors.

Katie right on his heels.

Leanne walked through.

"Please You-"

"No it's okay I made them do it."Luna said.

"Oh you did?"Leanne asked covering her mouth.

Selene and the others were hugging their Children laughing.

Leanne walked away.

She glanced back with a twinge of envy.

She looked at Vegeta and Bardock then walked away.

Selene and Luna were laughing.

"Radditz,Goku when you do this just call me."Selene said.

They both nodded smiling.

Luna grabbed her 'Baby Boy'.

Vegeta squirmed.

"No!Mother!"He yelled.

She squeezed harder.

Vegeta stopped and sighed.

They all laughed.

The Children went off to play.

Serenity sighed.

The Ox-king looked at her.

"I wish those kids would slow down."She said.

"Don't worry Serenity they will."

Serenity sighed and hugged the Ox-king.

Bunny and smiled and Embraced holding hands.

Luna Smiled while Vegeta smirked.

"He's a Mini you."She said.

"Don't worry we could have another one for you."He said.

"Oh no!This Factory is like so Closed."She said.

He laughed.

Bardock's tail wrapped around Selene.

She looked up.

"Seems like old days."He said.

She nodded,and watched her kids again.

"What time is it,Layla?"Goku asked.

"10-"

"Adeventure Time!"He yelled.

They laughed.

They all looked towards the sky.

"I wonder if Bloody Mary is Real."Bulma said.

"Yeah."They all agreed.

_~Somewhere~_

A woman with pale skin,Blood caked hair,and evil black eyes smirked.

Her dress white and torn.

She sat on a throne.

Made of Skeletons.

From a Distance and in the Dark you can hear Screams,of Tortured souls,asking for out.

A mirror swirled in front of her.

Showing the Children who called her the night before.

She laughed a cackling laughter.

As they wondered if she was real.

Her Aura became dark and evil.

"Don't worry Children,You shan't want to meet me."She said.

"But ask again and you shall."She said.

_'Help me!Some one save me!'_

Said a voice within a mirror.

Mary laughed.

"No one can save you."She said.

"Not even the Light of day."She added.

She turned around and walked away.

Chains rattled as her dress fanned.

She dissapeared into the Darkness from where she heard the calling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I might end up doing a Squel of this one shot.**

**Maybe it'll be a Chapter one.**

**Hey!**

**"Dragon's Angels."**

**Sounds Awesome right?**

**Enjoy!**

**Until next the Sequel..**

**Sneak Peak:**

_"I'm tired of Sitting Around."Serenity said._

_"Me too."Luna said._

_"Hey you know that Mary Chick?"Asked Selene._

_The Three others leaned in._

_"Well lets try the game."She suggested._

_"But then we'd die."Luna said._

_"True."They all said._

_They all were put to thinking._

_Little did they know the Fear was listening._

**That's an Idea.**


End file.
